desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
Now You Know
"Now You Know" is the 71st episode of Desperate Housewives, and its fourth season premiere. Summary A month has passed on Wisteria Lane since Susan and Gabrielle tied the knot with Mike and Victor. While Lynette is battling with the effects of chemotherapy, Susan finds out she might have menopause. Bree's faked pregnancy comes close to being uncovered and Gabrielle starts an affair with Carlos. After twelve years of absence, Katherine Mayfair moves back to Wisteria Lane with her new husband Adam and daughter Dylan, who doesn't seem to remember living there. Plot Previously on Desperate Housewives *Susan and Mike get married at a private wedding. ("Getting Married Today") *Lynette has cancer. ("What Would We Do Without You?") *Bree returns from her honeymoon and is faking a pregnancy. ("Getting Married Today") *Gabrielle marries Victor. ("Getting Married Today") *Carlos and Edie break up, and he subsequently starts an affair with a now married Gaby. ("Getting Married Today") *Edie attempts to commit suicide. ("Getting Married Today") Teaser It is the night of Edie Britt's attempted suicide. We see a chair topple over and a pair of legs hanging. Photos of Edie and Carlos decorate the room, along with candles and flowers. Mary Alice tells us that Edie had planned out her suicide carefully; she'd hang by a silk scarf and had written a suicide note. A pair of scissors are strategically placed nearby. We see that Edie is holding on to the ceiling, waiting for Carlos to come home, before letting go and hanging herself. Carlos arrives to collect his stuff and he starts to make his way upstairs. Edie lets go of the ceiling and hangs herself. Just at the very moment, Karen McCluskey knocks on the front door and orders Carlos to take in the trash cans. Back inside, Edie's plan backfires and she really does hang herself. Carlos and Karen see Edie's lifeless body hanging through her bedroom window. Carlos quickly dashes inside to rescue her. Carlos makes it up to Edie's bedroom. He cuts the silk scarf with the scissors and places her body on the floor. He checks if she is OK. Suddenly, Edie firmly grasps Carlos' wrist. Act I It is nighttime on Wisteria Lane. And Susan, Lynette and Bree are all thinking about the secrets they are keeping from each other, while their husbands sleep beside them. Sirens echo down the street and an ambulance quickly races towards Edie Britt's home. Susan, Lynette and Bree rush into Fairview Memorial Hospital, where they meet up with Carlos, who is depressed about Edie's attempted suicide. Susan says that it's like "Mary Alice all over again" - Bree adds that the good news is that Edie will survive this. Lynette suggests that they should call Gaby, even though it's her wedding night. At hearing this, Carlos rushes off whispering "crap" as he does so. At Victor's house, Gaby is in the dressing room, her bags packed, ready to run away with Carlos. While Gaby dreams of running away with Carlos, her phone rings. She answers and Carlos tells her about Edie's suicide attempt and says he won't be able to pick Gaby up tonight. Gabrielle says she'll order a taxi and meet him. But Carlos says he isn't going to leave Edie just after she tries to kill herself but promises her that they'll run away together in a few weeks. Gabrielle angrily hangs up on Carlos and Victor asks her if she is coming to bed - after all, it is their wedding night. ''One Month Later Susan presents Mike with a card to celebrate their one month anniversary. Susan asks Mike if he's happy and he tells her that he's never been happier. Susan says that she doesn't believe him. She watches him sometimes and he seems disconnected, like something is missing. Mike tells her that nothing is missing and he is very happy. Susan runs off saying "this marriage is doomed." Mike starts washing up and looks out of the window. He spots a moving van and informs Susan. At the Hodge household, Bree is having trouble putting on her fake pregnant stomach pad and asks Andrew if he'll help her. He tells her that he won't assist her in the pregnancy hoax. Bree calls upstairs for Orson to help her. Andrew warns her that people will eventually find out and then the whole family will look like idiots. Bree dismisses his warning. Andrew continues and tells her that teenage girls get pregnant all the time, so they have nothing to worry about. "This family's reputation is already hanging by a thread. First people thought that your step-father was a wife-killer and then your sister takes up with her history teacher and now we're supposed to cradle a little bastard up the street. I mean, we might as well sit on the porch and play banjos" Bree adds. Orson hurries down the stairs and tells Bree and Andrew that there is a moving van next door. Lynette and Tom are asleep. Parker knocks on their bedroom door and asks if they're awake. Lynette tells Parker to give her a minute. Lynette is now bald from the chemotherapy and has to wear a wig. Lynette gets out of bed and hunts for her wig. Tom tells her that it's on the nightstand. Lynette frantically searches all over the bedroom looking for her wig. Tom says that it would just be so much easier if they told everyone that she has cancer but Lynette has already found her wig and arranging it on her head. Tom can understand why she doesn't want to tell the kids but he doesn't think it's right to keep their friends in the dark. Lynette says she doesn't want their pitty. Tom grabs the wig and rearranges it and adds "You were crooked." Lynette opens the door to Parker who tells her about the moving van across the street. Gabrielle arrives home and finds Victor showing around an estate agent. Victor tells the agent not to bother getting top dollar as he wants the house priced to move. Gaby asks what's going on and Victor introduces the estate agent. Gabrielle tells Victor that she isn't ready to sell her house yet and Victor asks the estate agent to leave. Victor tells Gaby that she agreed, once they got married, that she'd sell the house. Gaby is still very reluctant to sell and when Victor tries to kiss her, she quickly spots the moving van across the street and rushes outside to see what's happening. Bree, Susan and Lynette are already gathered around watching the moving company unload chairs and other items out of the back of a moving truck. Gabrielle joins them. The housewives agree that the new neighbors obviously have money as they've been remodeling the house for weeks. Just then, a car pulls up outside the house. It's the new neighbor. A high heeled shoe is swiftly planted on the road as the new neighbor hops out. She closes the door and turns around. Susan recognizes who it is and jogs over. It's Katherine Mayfair, an old friend of Susan's who used to live on Wisteria Lane several years ago. The pair hug and laugh as Bree, Lynette and Gabrielle look on. The housewives are inside Katherine's home being served lemonade by their host. Susan tells the others that Katherine used to share the house with Lillian Simms and asks how she is doing. Katherine informs her that Lillian doesn't have much time left and she didn't want her spending her final days in a nursing home. Katherine then introduces her new husband, Adam, and daughter, Dylan. Susan is shocked at how fast Dylan has grown up since the last time they saw each other and tells her that Julie will be so happy to see her. Dylan doesn't remember who Julie is and Katherine tells her that they used to be best friends when they lived on Wisteria Lane years ago. Katherine compliments Bree's garden but asks her if she'd be willing to cut down her pine tree. Katherine says she won't be able to grow her prize winning vegetables with the pine tree blocking the sunlight. Katherine snarlingly says that they won't touch the tree until they've come up with a solution. This angers Bree, initiating the rivalry between the two. Susan suggests having a brunch, but Katherine impresses her by saying she's throwing a BBQ and inviting the whole neighborhood to celebrate her return to Wisteria Lane. Act II Bree and Orson are shopping at a mall. Bree whispers to Orson that a benefit of the fake pregnancy is that her feet don't swell and she admires a pair of high heel shoes. A friend of Bree, Mrs. McKeever, spots Bree and starts talking about Bree's pregnancy. Mrs. McKeever then moves towards Bree's stomach to feel the baby kick but Bree suddenly backs away and tells her that there's no need as the baby isn't kicking recently. Mrs. McKeever informs Bree that if you "give them a little jiggle, you can get them to move!" and she once again tries to feel Bree's stomach. Orson interrupts, telling Mrs. McKeever that Bree is very sensitive down there. But Mrs. McKeever continues and promises that she'll be gentle and again tries to feel Bree's stomach. Bree forcefully grabs Mrs. McKeever's hand and tells her to back off. Mrs. McKeever says that Bree is hurting her. A security guard comes over and asks if there's a problem, but Bree lies and says she is just catching up with an old friend. Mrs. McKeever says she'll stop and Orson and Bree walk back to their car. Orson tells Bree that she has to stop roughing up every old woman who tries to rub her stomach. At Fairview Memorial Hospital, Susan is having a check up with her OBGYN. A nurse tells her that Susan will have to see another doctor and Adam Mayfair, Katherine's husband, walks in. He recognizes Susan and she reintroduces herself. Adam sits down and starts pulling on a pair of rubber gloves. Susan tries to tell him that she isn't comfortable with this, but he asks her to put her feet up and to lean back. Susan is hesitant and says that she thinks the situation is weird. Adam asks Susan to relax. She apologizes. He asks her to relax again. She apologizes. Her again asks her to relax. Susan asks when her old doctor is coming back and Adam tells her that he's almost done. Adam then says "You know, Katherine has talked about you for years. It's nice to finally put a face with the name." Susan lets out an awkward squeal. Lynette and her mother, Stella, are attending a school production of Robin Hood. Lynette is readjusting her wig, when super-mom Muriel confronts her about Lynette not organizing the fund raising gala. Lynette apologizes, but refuses to tell Muriel that she is undergoing treatment for cancer. Stella says Lynette shouldn't be here because she's been feeling sick all day, but Lynette is determined to watch Parker's play. The lights go down, the crowd claps, and the play begins. Lynette is sweating and looks ill, but she claps and watches the play regardless. Back the hospital, Susan is awaiting the results of her recent check up with her OBGYN. Adam walks in with her results and tells her that everything seems to be normal. However, Adam is concerned because Susan previously told him that she's been having irregular periods and he then asks if she often has night sweats and hot-flushes. Susan realizes what Adam is checking out and tells him that she is too young to be going through menopause. Adam says that he'd like her to take a blood test but Susan refuses and rushes over to check out his diplomas he has displayed on his office wall. Susan is shocked to read that Adam graduated in 1997, realizes that she is an older woman, and thus agrees to have a blood test. Parker is onstage. Lynette is trying to watch but feels very sick. As Parker recites his lines, Lynette confesses to Stella that she's going to throw up. Suddenly, the crowd stands up to applaud Parker's acting, and Stella tells Lynette that they should leave. Lynette grabs Stella's handbag and throws up in it. She then stands up with the rest of the audience to give a round of applause. Lynette apologizes for ruining Stella's handbag and says she'll buy her a new one. Stella confesses that it wasn't her handbag. Lynette is shocked to discover that the bag belonged to Muriel. Act III It is time for Katherine Mayfair's BBQ. Everyone is enjoying themselves. Katherine spots Mrs. McCluskey by the buffet table and goes over to reintroduce herself. Karen compliments Katherine on her new husband, adding "he's quite the catch." Katherine thanks her and says that she is eager for Adam to experience life on Wisteria Lane because the years her and Dylan lived on the street where the happiest of their lives. Karen asks why Katherine left so suddenly but Katherine excuses herself so she doesn't have to answer. Meanwhile, Susan and Mike are piling food onto their plates. Mike sniffs the deviled eggs and tells Susan that the eggs are past their prime. "Oh. So you just shun them and throw them away?" Susan asks him. Mike agrees with her and says that mayonnaise left out in the sun can kill you. Susan ignores him and Mike asks if she is OK. Susan begins to explain what's on her mind, but stops, and tells him to forget it. Ida and Karen, along with a few other elderly Wisteria Lane residents, call her over saying they've saved her a place at their table. Susan starts crying and runs away. Julie hugs Dylan and welcomes her back to the neighborhood. Katherine watches on, seemingly listening to their conversation. Dylan doesn't remember who Julie is, much to Julie's suspicion. Katherine walks over and tells Dylan that Julie was her best-friend years ago. Julie hands over a packet of licorice and Katherine 'reminds' her of how much she used to love it. Dylan looks down at the packet of candy and seems confused because she doesn't like licorice. Julie tells Dylan that she needs to reintroduce her to the old gang and they walk off. Mike is comforting a distressed Susan. She had told him that she is going through menopause. He says that he thinks she's too young for that and Susan tells him that he thought he married a young, vibrant woman but instead he married an dried out and dusty one. Mike tells her that it's a natural part of life and Susan replies "Yeah, the part before death!" Mike says it isn't a big deal but Susan asks him if he wants to have kids. He says they agreed to not having kids. Mike announces his love for Susan and tells her that if kids don't happen, he's OK with that. Susan is still distressed so Mike kisses her to keep her quiet. While Susan sobs to herself, Mike spots Edie escorting Edie from out his car. Lynette and Bree rush over to hug Edie and welcome her back home, while Gabrielle walks over slowly, keeping her distance for obvious reasons. Edie tells Lynette to be careful of her neck while hugging her. Carlos says he'll go and unpack the car while Edie talks to her friends. Gabrielle watches him slyly. Edie confesses that she was concerned about how the other housewives would react when they saw her but thanks them for throwing her a party. The housewives don't tell her that it's actually Katherine's party as they don't want to upset her. Edie tells the 'gals that her and Carlos talk about her suicide attempt all the time and that it's brought them closer together and that they've talked about marriage. Gabrielle walks off to speak to Carlos and Katherine introduces herself to Edie. Gabrielle walks over to Edie's house, where Carlos is unloading her bags out of his car. Carlos tells Gaby that him and Edie aren't engaged and he only told her that because he felt sorry for her after he suicide attempt. Gaby then confronts him about leaving her the night they planned to run away together. Carlos then tells Gaby that he needs to be with her and the two of them then kiss behind his car. They start planning their affair but Carlos says he has to return home to give Edie her pills. A furious Gaby walks off. Act IV Bree is talking to Danielle on her cellphone. Porter and Preston Scavo are helping themselves at the buffet table and put on BBQ chicken on their plates. They leave the fork in an odd position before running away. Orson walks up to Bree, he has mustard sauce on his chin, and she goes to fetch a napkin to wipe it off. The buffet fork gets stuck in Bree's pregnancy pad. Ida Greenberg spots the fork stuck in Bree's stomach, lets out a loud scream, and runs up to Bree to check if she's OK. Bree pulls the fork out quickly which leaves behind a BBQ sauce stain. Ida thinks Bree is bleeding and calls over Adam Mayfair to see to her. Fearing that their hoax will get discovered, Orson pretends the fork is a novelty magic fork they bought at a joke shop to tease Ida. Lynette, Stella and Tom are sitting down at a table eating. Tom warns Lynette that Muriel is approaching and asks if she wants him to say anything. Lynette says she can handle Muriel herself. Muriel starts bossing Lynette around again and orders her to start work preparing for the school gala. Muriel hands over paperwork before walking away. Orson is pulling Bree away from the party to speak to her in private. And tells her that very soon their hoax will all unravel and they'll be humiliated. Bree tells him that they're already in too deep. Orson suggests that they go on a trip and when they return, pretend that Bree miscarried and Danielle can keep the baby. Bree won't let Danielle be the child's mother because she's shallow and self-centered and she'd ruin the baby's life. Orson asks how Bree can say such harsh words about her own daughter and Bree tells him that she's Danielle's mother and that she knows what she has created. Bree says that the child deserves better and she wants a second chance at motherhood to get things right. As Bree and Orson return to the party, Lynette tells Muriel that she can't handle all the work she is giving her. Lynette says that she didn't realize how tired she'd be and then tells her that she hasn't been feeling too well lately. Muriel then tells Lynette not to complain about her "aches and pains" because she has had the same migraine since 1987 and she can't use a treadmill due to an injured knee. Lynette then removes her wig and announces that she has cancer. Muriel backs off and says she'll give Helen a call to arrange something else. Lynette starts to tear up. Susan, Gaby and Bree stare on shocked at what they've just discovered. Lynette explains to her best friends that she is receiving treatment and that her doctor is positive that she'll beat the cancer. Susan, Gaby and Bree are upset that Lynette didn't tell them about their illness, especially with how things turned out with Mary Alice. Lynette tells the 'gals that she enjoyed putting on her wig and pretending she wasn't ill, but once people know you're ill, you can't pretend anymore. Lynette then suggests that they all make a pact - no more secrets. Susan, Lynette and Gabrielle all put their hands together, agreeing not to keep their secrets to themselves. Lynette asks if Bree is with them, she briefly hesitates, but ultimately agrees. Act V At Victor's home, Gabrielle places a bottle of wine in front of Victor and confesses that she isn't happy and that they should talk. The pair of them start talking and Gabrielle says that she needs to know she comes first with Victor and wants to feel less like a possession. Victor starts smiling and is pleased that Gaby has started telling him how she feels. Gaby suggests that they go away for a few weeks and Victor looks at his calender to try and organize something. His calender is all full up with political campaigns and events but he has two weeks off in April. Gabrielle is not impressed. Back on Wisteria Lane, Carlos is heading out, but Edie stops him and asks where he is going. He tells her that he's going over to the Scavo's for a few beers. She asks if she can join him. Carlos says no because if their relationship is to work, he needs some downtime without her. Edie is distressed and Carlos leaves. He arrives at Gabrielle's house and asks what she wants. "To get you away from Edie," she replies, and walks over to him and the pair start kissing and undressing. Act VI The next day, Julie and Dylan are sitting in Wisteria Lane Park drinking soda. Julie shows Dylan an old photograph of Joey Miller, who she apparently used to have a childhood crush on when she previously lived on Wisteria Lane. Dylan doesn't remember anything about living on Wisteria Lane. Julie asks what her earliest memory is and Dylan begins to tell her about a dream she often has where a mysterious man tries to grab her. Julie tells her that maybe she should speak to a therapist about the dream and Dylan tells her that whenever she brings up the subject her mom gets mad and says no. Susan is working on some illustrations for a new children's book, when Adam lets himself in and announces that he has some news for her. Adam tells Susan that her blood tests came back earlier and all her levels are fine, so she isn't about to start menopause. Susan is extremely happy but Adam tells her that there's more news. Mike walks through the lounge just as Adam informs Susan that she's pregnant. Susan and Mike hug and kiss and celebrate how happy they are about the news. Edie walks down the stairs to find Carlos sleeping on the sofa. He apologizes for not coming up to bed to join her and she says its alright and tells him that she trust him. She continues by saying that she wishes he'd of trusted her a bit more. Carlos is confused and asks her what she's talking about. "Why didn't you ever tell me about your off-shore bank account?" Edie asks. Carlos is frightened that Edie knows about the bank account and she tells him that she misses him when he's gone and going through his things makes her feel like he's with her. Edie then blackmails Carlos into staying with her, or she'll tell the police about the account. Epilogue We see Lynette, Gabrielle, Bree and Susan looking out of the windows of their houses, quietly sipping their mugs of tea. Susan turns around and watches as Julie packs her bag ready for school. She asks Julie if something is wrong. "It's just, Dylan and I used to be best friends. I mean we did everything together. Well, that girl I've been hanging out with...and I know this is going to sound crazy but, that's not the same girl," Julie tells her mother. Julie leaves for school, leaving a confused Susan alone. Susan returns to looking out of her kitchen window and stares at Katherine's house, intrigued. Katherine is upstairs standing alone in an empty room. Adam joins her. He asks her if this is 'the room.' She answers his question with a cold "Yes." Katherine tells Adam that Dylan has been asking if she can move into this room. "Well let her," Adam replies, "You may remember what happened here but she can't." Katherine refuses. Adam questions her and asks if perhaps it was a mistake moving back to Wisteria Lane. "Did we have a choice?" Katherine replies before exiting the room. Adam lingers for a moment before also leaving and locking the door behind him. Production "Now You Know" was the season premiere of the show’s fourth season. It was written by series creator and executive producer, Marc Cherry, and directed by Larry Shaw. It aired on September 30, 2007, and marks the introduction of a new housewife, Katherine Mayfair. Reception Ratings On its premiere night in the United States, “Now You Know” scored a 12.2/18 in the household Nielsen ratings,2 with a total of 19.317 million viewers. This episode had 9.3 Million viewers in the UL and was the 25th most-watched broadcast in the week of October 1–6. On its cable debut the episode had 3.34 million total 12.64 million viewers. On its two debuts in the UK on 26 March (terrestrial television) and 30 March (satellite and digital television), the series had achieved both a respectable #1st place on Channel 4's ratings that week with an impressive 3.4 million viewers, but however in comparison to the season three finale Getting Married Today, ratings had fallen by almost 200,000 viewers, which is equivalent to 9% of the viewers who had watched that episode. On its cable airing, the episode's encore had achieved 9th place with 353,000 viewers. Critical reviews Entertainment Weekly television critic Tim Stack gave "Now You Know" a slightly negative review. He lauded both Marcia Cross and Felicity Huffman's portrayals of Bree and Lynette, respectively, but was indifferent to Edie’s feigned suicide and Susan’s pregnancy while noting a significant absence of Gabrielle from the episode. On the other hand, Blogcritic’s Chris Evans was quite pleased with the premiere, stating that he felt that Marc Cherry had brought back the original “dark dramedy” that was Desperate Housewives’ mainstay as a television programme. Along with Stack, Evans was also impressed by Cross’ acting, citing it as one of the highlights of the episode. Filipino controversy The episode was criticized by Filipinos, especially those in the medical community, both in the United States and at their home country, including the Philippine government, for an alleged racial slur uttered by Susan. In the episode, when Dr. Mayfair says that Susan may be going through menopause, she asks if she can check the validity of Adam’s diplomas because she wants to make sure that they’re not from “some med school in the Philippines”. The Philippines demanded an apology from ABC and everyone involved in the show. ABC responded by offering its apologies, saying, “There was no intent to disparage the integrity of any aspect of the medical community in the Philippines.” Some Philippine legislators and other viewers, however, did not find the apology satisfactory, asking for a more substantial gesture. Protests against the entire program continue even as producers deleted the line for future airings of the episode and from the fourth season DVD set. Trivia * Joy Lauren (Danielle Van de Kamp) and Rachel Fox (Kayla Huntington) do not appear in this episode, therefore their names are excluded in the opening credits. *The title of the episode, “Now You Know”, comes from a song in the Stephen Sondheim musical, Merrily We Roll Along. *The scene where the fork stabs Bree in the stomach was originally written as Bree falling on her stomach instead, but the writers came up with the idea for the fork instead and rewrote the scene. Bloopers and continuity errors *In the second season finale, it is established that Bree's family moved into the neighborhood in 1994, twelve years before that episode aired. Other flashbacks in that episode (especially the Applewhites moving from Chicago) establish that it definitely was 2006 by the end of the second season. So, if Katherine left Wisteria Lane twelve years before the start of season four, it would mean she left in 1995 and should have met and known Bree. Yet the two women act like they have never met before this episode. (Later this season, the Halloween episode establishes that events are running more or less on real time.) *Despite the fact that we have seen Lynette and the boys in the front of the house you can see how they have disappeared when Katherine is talking to her husband. *In the credits, Jim Klock is credited as "security guard". However, "security" is spelled "securtiy". *When the kid puts the fork down, it is dirty, but when Bree gets stabbed, the fork is clean, later it is seen dirty and has the illusion of blood. *When Edie hangs onto the scarf that she was hanging by, you can see Edie has on a wedding ring. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Season premieres